


Shadows Goo

by ms_velvetica



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Betsy Can Have Little a Penis, Betsy Is Short, Betsy Trombone Has Hypno Eyes and I Did Not Know Until Recently, Betsy Uses They/Them Exclusively In This Fic For Clarity And Because Why Not, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Goodwin Is Tranced and Betsy Still Can't Top, Hands, Hypnosis, Hypnotic Eyes: Kaa Variant, Induction, Masturbation, Other, Shadow Hands - Freeform, Shadow magic, Shadows Are Goo, Shadows Goo, Size Difference, So many hands, Swallowing Darkness, Trans Character, Trombone Noises, as a treat, hypnotic eyes, t dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_velvetica/pseuds/ms_velvetica
Summary: Betsy rediscovers their hypno eyes and wants to show them to Goodwin. Goodwin is excited to be a subject for them!Betsy is not quite expecting the shadows to be quite so active when Goodwin is under.It gets handsy.
Relationships: Goodwin Morin/Betsy Trombone, Jaylen Hotdogfingers/Betsy Trombone/Goodwin Morin (Implied)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Shadows Goo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MxStarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxStarlight/gifts).



> This is an 18+ fic. If you aren't 18 or older, don't fucking read it!
> 
> Hello! I'm going to be trying something new from here on (and editing past fics), namely I'll be marking the beginning and ends of induction scenes. Not everyone is comfortable reading hypnotic inductions for a variety of reasons (including dropping themselves while reading (guilty of that myself)) and I try to take these things into consideration.
> 
> There will be a line break of asterisks "******" to mark the beginning of a hypnotic induction scene.
> 
> If you would like to skip to the end of an induction, where a trance is entered already (or whatever else occurs), you can Search (ctrl+F on PC) for "&&" and it will bring you to the completion of the induction.

Something cracked as the door slammed open, either the frame, the hinges, the wall, or the door, or all of them (like usual).

"GOODWIN, HOLY FUCK!" Betsy hollered as they stormed into the Dark Seattlite’s room.

"Betsy? What's the rush?" Goodwin said, barely noticing Sparks through the door, who shrugged at her in confusion before the door swayed shut again.

"A lot of shit happened, ok? And, ok I have a superpower! But also I fucked up shit, but I fixed it!" Wow, they seemed somewhat excited!

"Oh, good job, Betsy! I'm glad you fixed whatever it is that you fucked," Goodwin said, honestly.

"Thanks! But ok anyway, I have hypno eyes?? Apparently the boring ass old version ass of me here did too and I thought, 'who gives a shit?' but it should have been me who gave a shit! She even made a huge list of triggers for everyone she hypnotized in the league!" Ok, Betsy was definitely excited. Confusing, but excited.

"So, you found some eyes that she left? Who did she slay to obtain them?"

"Sl– no, Goods, babe, I mean I can make my eyes flash colors, like that shitty goofy snake from that– whatever. Point is, I can just zap people’s minds like the Lovers do! It's great!"

Goodwin couldn't help but smile at her little partner's enthusiasm. "That does sound very great, yes! You know, I have actually done some self-trance work before, when meditation didn't quite cut it."

Betsy actually stopped for a second to breathe and respond. "Wait, really? Shit, is everyone around here just into this?"

"I found it to be very relaxing, but, ah," she paused, a blush creeping across her face, "I suppose I do get a little handsy when I'm under."

They snorted at that (more of a honk, but she knew better than to point out their trombone noises). "You've got more hands than anyone in the league, no shit, babe!”

Goodwin fidgeted a bit, blush deepening. "No, like, um... you know how I'm fairly physically affectionate as is? That, but ah, with the filter off."

“Oh. _Ohhh_. Got it. Hey, I can handle that if you can! If you're up for it," they said, smiling, "can I show you what I've got?"

Gods be slain, they were cute when they smiled. "I'd love to see, Bets," she beamed.

*****************************************************************************************

*****************************************************************************************

Lying on the bed was a classic place for a trance. It was also the only place that 7'3" Goodwin Morin could reasonably be placed in a restful position, at least within the apartment. The lights were dimmed, the curtains closed, and she was cozy laying there, with her girlfriend sat on the edge of the bed.

"Ok, so uh, this is the first time I've, uh, actually meant to do this, so, uh, if you feel weird or anything I'll make sure you can just stop whenever."

"I trust you!" She did. For all of Betsy’s bluster, they truly cared for their friends and lovers. "And, if anything gets out of hand, Sparks is down the hall."

"Pssh, it's gonna go fine. Anyway, ready?"

"I am ready! Show me your special eyes!"

"Don't call 'em that. Whatever. Here goes. **_Look at me_**."

Goodwin sat up slightly and looked at their eyes as they began to glow, light scattering off their metallic skin. The glow began to take on a light blue hue as it became brighter, and brighter, blurring the lines between their irises and cornea until it there was only their pupils surrounded by gorgeous blue. It should have hurt to keep looking, but somehow it felt good to stare, calming even.

Just as Goodwin began to become used to the blue glow, a tiny, green circle appeared around each pupil, glowing just as brightly. It grew larger, slowly pushing the blue out for the green. And then two more circles appeared, yellow this time. And the concentric circles pushed outward, repeating themselves over and over, so hard to look away from. Goodwin could only stare deeper, trying to focus on them but they were moving just fast enough that it was so hard to keep up with them, and it made her eyes tired, and it made her tired as they grew and grew, rings vanishing at the end of their eyes to be replaced again, over and over, and she couldn’t remember the order of the colors anymore, they moved too fast.

“That’s it, keep looking riiiight at me, Goods. You love it, don’t you?” Betsy sounded so far, yet so close, barely a foot between them as they knelt over her lap, legs on each side of her.

“…Yes. It’s really good… love it. Good stuff…” Goodwin babbled quietly.

“How are you this cute? I don’t get it. Wait don’t answer that,” Betsy said quickly, “that was rhetorical.”

So she didn’t. She just kept on staring, her girlfriend performing her own personal lightshow. She would follow Betsy anywhere.

And she followed them down. Deep. Dropping deeper. Deeper down. Dropping down.

Dropped.

**& &**

“Alright Goodwin, go ahead and make yourself comfortable.”

She went down so nicely, so beautifully, eyelids fluttering closed, but not shutting completely. Betsy couldn’t help but get a _little_ flustered at that, just, god she was hot. And she was so peaceful, dozy and drifty, calm and comfy. And they did that! They brought down Mt. Sappho with their awesome eyes! And ok maybe they weren’t the first… or second… or third BUT their big buff beautiful girlfriend was hypnotized by their awesome powers. Ghh, just seeing her like this was making them kinda horny—NO!! Aroused, not horny!

They made a mental note to punch Jaylen later for making that stupid joke in the first place.

Arousal, though. Definitely something they dealt with more since starting T, but it was hard to _not_ be aroused around her. She was a godslayer, she still worked out a ton and she was cute and fuck! Just! Good stuff! Hard muscles, soft tum, the full package. And that dorky confidence was charming, they admitted. Easily broken, which was fun, but charming as fuck.

Their thought process was interrupted by a small whimper from Goodwin. They hadn’t noticed before, but she had at some point slid her arm down her waist and had a hand slipped into her pants. They smiled. Handsy, indeed.

“Got somethin’ on your mind, Goodwin? Probably not but seems like you know what you like. Well, you just make yourself comfy, babe. I’m gonna enjoy the view.”

Goodwin smiled driftily, continuing to stroke and press into herself. Betsy enjoyed being above Goodwin ~~(they liked to be tall)~~ , brushing their hand against her breasts gently, just playing a bit with their girlfriend’s body. They did notice her eyes were, a little. Unusual? No one else that they’d dropped looked like that anyway. Through the slits of her barely open eyelids, they seemed to be glowing a soft light blue on their own. A little… ping? A pulse? Running across them.

  
Betsy moved closer to take a look, but accidentally stumbled over Goodwin’s arm. Shit, they needed to be more careful, but. They were being careful. Betsy looked down to reassess their plan of attack.

And then there was another arm in their way.

And another.

And suddenly Goodwin seemed a whole lot shadier and a lot handsier. She had just short of a good dozen shadow arms splayed out on the bed. Just as long as her normal arms, just as beefy, and Betsy realized, just as attached to a horny tranced woman as the other two were. A horny tranced woman who had started to squirm beneath them as she pleasured herself.

“Uh, Goodwin, gettin’ really into it, huh? Wasn’t, uh, expecting this much.” She just groaned in response (if it was in response to them at all).

Before Betsy could figure out what exactly to do from here, Goodwin started to sit up slightly, propped herself up against the back of the bed. Betsy tumbled backwards a little, plopping right on her lap, as Goodwin aggressively kneaded her clit right between Betsy’s legs.

Betsy had started to become keenly aware of the two-and-a-half-foot height difference between them. Even sitting in her lap like this, Goodwin towered over her, with shadow arms that had begun to wander aimlessly. Two had found their way to her breasts and began to tease her nipples through her bra. Some had phased through Betsy with nothing more than a tickle.

One of them didn’t phase through, physically brushed against their thigh, sending an involuntary tremble up their spine. The shadows were somehow chilling and warm at the same time, and they slid over them as smoothly as water. Slick and a little clingy, but there was no residue left behind on their skin. The hand was resting on their thigh now and it was… nice. They hadn’t actually felt her powers like this before, never so softly, intimately. Betsy knew that Goodwin’s shadow arms tended to act on their own when manifested (although still acting based on what Goodwin subconsciously desired).

What was unexpected was when that shadow hand squeezed their thigh lightly. They were surprised and couldn’t hide the small squeak that they made. As if in response, the hand froze.

All of the shadow hands did, actually. It seems that they hadn’t noticed Betsy there before.

They had noticed Betsy then.

The one that had squeezed their thigh began to solidify more, still not quite fully corporeal, but firm enough that Betsy could feel it press against them comfortably, depressing their skin. It felt so nice there, the warmth seeped into their skin like the beams of the sun2 on a cold winter day.

And like that, the rest of the arms had decided to explore as well. Betsy felt two of them wrap around their waist, hugging them tightly. One began to slide up under their tank top and they couldn’t suppress the quiet moan they let out then. They were gently turned around until their back was against Goodwin, nestled in her lap with their head resting beneath her breasts and against her soft belly. The hands were all so big, the arms so strong, they couldn’t help but—

Their breath hitched as they felt another hand slide around to their jaw, with the palm cupping their chin and fingers curling around and over their lips….

If there was going to be a time to back out, it would be then. Sparks was right next door. They’d be in to help in a flash.

…Fuck that, Betsy decided that they were going to have the time of their life.

\-----

The large, shadowy hand under their chin seemed to have waited for their decision somehow, and eagerly proceeded after that. Two of those curling fingers, middle and index, slowly slipped their way into their mouth, over their tongue and around their moans. They felt them press into their tongue, slick against the saliva, squeeze their tongue just a little as they got situated. Betsy couldn’t help but moan as they started to suck on the fingers that filled their mouth.

A cold, sharp thrill went up their spine as one wandering hand made it up to their chest and had begun to pinch and tease their hard nipple. It cupped their chest and pulled and twisted and tweaked at their nipple over and over, sometimes pressing down with what felt like fingernails, hard for a fraction of a second, just to send a jolt of painful pleasure, too short to hurt and so, so nice.

They were losing track of everything; Goodwin’s shadow hands were all over their body. One holding the back of their head, one scratching their scalp and tugging just slightly at their hair above their ear, one caressing their sides and their back, and tracing little symbols on to their skin, two hitching their legs up by the back of their knees, one holding, _gripping_ their neck from behind and it was so big it covered their neck from shoulder to jaw and it felt so nice to just be there pressing gently, and another one kneading into their back and massaging their tension, and another one sliding down into their jeans and across the pitcher’s mound and towards their erection an—dDBRUSHING Against their dick and and there was so much it was hard to focus on it all!!!

They sucked on the fingers and moaned through them as the slick hand grabbed on to their dick. The strokes began slowly, softly, but the hand would squeeze a little more, or wrap a finger just under their hood to tug at it, and it got more forceful, kneading the nub gently around, between its fingers, and it started to push _deeper_ against the base, rubbing against the shaft, exposed and buried all, they were lost in the sensations and god they couldn’t think it was just all so much aaanD—

They bucked their hips at the orgasm that flooded through them, their scream muffled by the fingers deep in their mouth. Pressure and friction and handfucking all intensified in response, as if Goodwin were encouraged by the result. Another finger dipped below their dick and gently teased its way inside of them, sliding in with no problem with the combined slickness of arousal and dripping shadows.

Every place Betsy thought that they could feel pleasure _was_ getting pleasure and their brain was short-circuiting from it all, sexual thrill and ecstasy filling their mind, the only thing they could think about was the feeling of Goodwin’s hands everywhere on them.

Betsy had to gulp down the extra saliva that filled their mouth around the fingers. Fingers that seemed to respond to the slurping motion, fingers that began to move further. They could feel it, the shadows had extended deeper into their mouth, past the soft palate, and began to drip down their throat. If they had any mental bandwidth left they would think it was odd, given their strong gag reflex, but the shadows just felt so _good_ , they were warm and chilled, slick and gooey and delicious to feel. And through it all they could still breathe normally, like nothing was there except the pleasant feeling of gulping down a hot drink on a cold day or guzzling a pitcher of ice water after a summer game in Dallas.

And for all of the erotic stimulation they were receiving, there was just as much gentle affection in those arms. They had never felt so completely _embraced_ before, so many arms and hands holding them tightly, hands that caressed their back from the base of their spine to the start of their neck, holding them so closely, lovingly, completely.

Orgasm after orgasm wracked their body, any sense of time was long lost through the intense pleasure. They felt filled by the shadow in every sense and they loved it, they couldn’t get enough of it.

And the shadows seemed to know that and reveled in it, reveled in pleasing the small pitcher. And maybe they had a little more agency than Betsy realized at first, because Goodwin had shifted a little in their trance. She had leaned over, leaned down next to their ear, and as Betsy was kneaded and stroked and pulled and fucked and massaged and tugged and teased and tweaked, she whispered, “ **Thank you for deciding to play with us. Now, one last time…**

**“Come for us,**

**“Scream for us, Pet.”**

And they did.

And they enjoyed every last second of it.

\-----------

A soft groan came from above them as Goodwin stirred and stretched her arms out above her head. “…Betty? ‘sthat you..? ‘m feeling so fuzzyyy… good though…”

When there was no response, she looked down at the mess of a partner in her lap. Goodwin smiled at the sight. “Oh, looks like you had fun. Was I nice and obedient for you while I was under?”

“…Hhh?… yeh… shadow magic’s goo’…”

Still worn out, how cute. Goodwin bent down and left a quick little kiss on their head.

“C’mon Bets, let’s take a break. And you can tell me all about how good of a subject I am.”

She wrapped them up in her arms and tucked them into bed next to her, ready for a nice night of cuddles.

It was a nice night.

**Author's Note:**

> Puns that I wanted to include but couldn't spread far enough apart to not absolutely ruin the pacing:
> 
> Calling BT's dick their slide and/or mouthpiece.  
> Calling BT's mouth their spitvalve.
> 
> Goodwin's eyes may be explored eventually :wink:  
> Allusions were made to Betsy's fuck up. This came from a conversation a little bit ago. I might write more on this but basically she accidentally drops, like, everyone she talks to when she starts to discover her powers.


End file.
